


猎豹与画

by kazeniyounahito



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007), 决战犹马镇
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeniyounahito/pseuds/kazeniyounahito
Summary: *决战犹马镇之本•维德x查理•普林斯西皮向同人文，含有半诱导强制恶趣味妄想。故请误勿入，以免误伤 :)*此文遵循CC协议（CC4.0）下-署名（BY）-非商业性使用（NC）-相同方式共享（SA），即支持演绎，允许修改、转换或以本作品为基础进行创作。之后若在相同许可协议下，便可自由发布演绎后作品。





	猎豹与画

**Author's Note:**

> *决战犹马镇之本•维德x查理•普林斯西皮向同人文，含有半诱导强制恶趣味妄想。故请误勿入，以免误伤 :)  
> *此文遵循CC协议（CC4.0）下-署名（BY）-非商业性使用（NC）-相同方式共享（SA），即支持演绎，允许修改、转换或以本作品为基础进行创作。之后若在相同许可协议下，便可自由发布演绎后作品。

美国西部不起眼的小镇上，臭名昭著的抢犯正从酒吧二楼的房间悠闲的走出，他习惯性的整理了下自己的领口，然后向吧台瞥了一眼。  
「早，查理。」  
原本背着身在吧台前摆弄着什么的人，闻声转头，一脸的灿烂。  
「Boss你醒啦，早餐马上就好」  
本•维德嗯了一声，从二楼的旋转梯上走下，一脸随意的坐到吧台前，端起那杯为自己准备的威士忌喝了一口，然后侧过身，透过酒吧木门的缝隙看了出去，除了偶尔被封卷起的黄沙，连个人影也不见。  
这小镇果然够偏僻，犯罪团伙的Boss在心中默默的感慨着，自从干完上次那票之后，总是被紧追不舍，这下看来暂时是安全了。  
「其他人呢？」  
转过身，本•维德又啄了一口手中的威士忌。  
「之前被追累了，好不容易有空了，都找乐子去了。」  
本•维德晃动着手中的酒杯，冰块不时的撞击着杯壁，发出些许轻响。  
「你怎么不去？」  
「Boss好了，可以吃了。」  
查理•普林斯落下最后一刀，笑意满满的将盛有腌肉的盘子双手捧着递了出去，并没有回答自家Boss的问题。  
本•维德没有顺手接过去，就那样侧着身，盯了眼对方手中，腌肉已经被切成了一块块适合食用的大小静静的躺在盘里。  
「Boss这次的腌肉还不错，快吃吧。」  
「回答我。」  
被手下忽视，即便是信赖多年的副手，也让本•维德下意识的皱了些眉。  
「我解决过了。」  
像是注意到对方有些不满的语气，查理•普林斯这次果断开了口，语调出奇的平淡。  
本•维德转头「哦」了一声，把酒杯放在吧台上，然后转回对对方露出个微笑，站了起来，将手抚上对方的头顶，没有牛仔帽遮掩的金发显得有些扎手。待手滑落到颈项处，本•维德突然猛的用力一掐，对方就被一个猝不及防的侧脸按压在了吧台上。好不容易切了半天的腌肉，连同碎掉的盘子一同躺在了地板上。  
「我没告诉过你，别对我撒谎么？」  
本•维德瞥见对方将下意识去握枪的手，慢慢的又收了回去。  
「咳…知…知道…我错了」  
因为掐在自己颈向处的手力道不减，查理•普林斯觉得自己呼吸开始有些困难，视线生理性的有了些模糊。但他却没有再开口解释，也没有任何反抗，只能等着对方消气后把自己放开。  
本•维德盯着对方，本来想就这样教训一下，就放开对方。但那双绿色的眼眸，被迫蒙上一层水雾后，突然让他看得有些入了神，不自觉的加重了手里的力道。  
「B…Boss」  
直到身下的人那句喘息般缺氧的求饶声，再次传来，本•维德才回过神，松开了掐在对方脖子的手，却也点燃了犯罪者的欲望。  
查理•普林斯刚喘了两口气，正准备直起身，就发现身后的人带着些压迫感的贴了上来，湿热的气息在自己耳边徘徊。  
「Boss？」  
「其实你希望我帮你解决吧，查理。」  
感觉到身下人微微一颤，本•维德突然意识到了什么，更有了丝玩儿性，或重或轻的舔咬着对方的耳垂和颈项，然后命令道，「自己脱。」  
本•维德觉得自己莫名的开始对这具男性身体开始有些着迷，手经抚上对方的双臀不停的捏拍。虽然没有女性的柔软，但意外的手感不错，结实却有弹性。「别让我再说一次。」  
查理•普林斯楞了片刻，身后的压迫感不断的在增加。  
本•维德看着身下人用那双拔枪迅速的手，笨拙的解着自己的牛仔长裤就觉得有趣。等对方好不容易解开的一瞬间，本•维德就将手伸进了对方下腰，另一只手从衬衣下摆探入，从下到上慢慢的抚摸，有意无意的捏揉着对方胸前的突起，感受着对方的颤栗。  
「双手扶着吧台，我亲爱的查理。」  
查理•普林斯听话的将自己的重量分担给了吧台，有些无力的双膝让他只能跪靠着，勉强维持着站立。本•维德满意的翘起了嘴角，然后用力扯下了对方的长裤。  
「B…Boss…」  
对方将手伸向自己下体的柔弱处时，查理•普林斯本能的想从对方身下逃开，但本•维德完全没有给他这个机会，稍加力度的一捏一刮，满意的听到对方闷声一叫的喘息。出色的犯罪者向以往计算劫持任何一辆运钞马车一样，玩着把控着对方下体的脆弱，然后享受般的听着对方不断压抑不住的呻吟。  
「查理，你这里可是精神起来了。」  
查理•普林斯闻声低头向对方所指的方向看过去，自己的脆弱正在对方手里一点点的变得挺拔。慢慢的，查理•普林斯的眼神开始染上丝迷茫，嘴角的银丝开始断断续续的掉在地上。  
本•维德抓住了查理•普林斯的肩，一把将他翻到旁侧，顺势挤进了他的大腿之间，对上了那双比之前更加朦胧的绿色双眸。  
「真是漂亮的眼睛。」  
本•维德情不自禁的感叹着，低身就吻了上去。  
被情欲折磨着的查理•普林斯看到放大到自己眼前的脸庞，不自觉的伸出了舌头，急切的舔着对方的唇角，想要索取更多。想但对方并没有满足他愿望，而是将手伸入了他的嘴里，用手指挑动着他的舌头，带出了更多银丝。  
「你可真诱人，亲爱的查理。」  
「呜…嗯？」  
迷茫的注视着自己的Boss，查理•普林斯完全无法集中注意力去听对方在说什么，下体想要解放的欲望，让他开始不断的扭动着身体想要通过摩擦，来得到解脱。  
「你这样子，可比我昨晚的女人还骚。」  
本•维德抓过对方想要去触碰自己脆弱处的手，拉至对方头顶，用一只手束缚住，另一只手则带着查理•普林斯的唾液，向其下身的小穴探去。  
「不…不要…」  
「乖，放松。」  
单指试探性的慢慢侵入，惹来了身下人的抖动与带着哭腔的求饶。  
「B…Boss…求你……不」  
「我说了，让你放松。」  
本•维德像哄小孩般，柔声的下着命令，然后在对方的哭腔和求饶中一点点的开拓。等到对方基本适应后，本•维德抽出了自己的手指。  
查理•普林斯满是迷茫的看着对方的笑容，然后低头看见准备进入自己体内的巨大，意识到接下来回发生的事，不住的摇起了头。  
「呜不…求…求你Boss…会坏的…」  
「不会，查理。会让你舒服的得不想离开。」本•维德依旧维持着柔和的声线，然后双手抓着对方的双臀，一挺身，就将自己早已炙热的巨大送了进去，「你想让我上你，不是吗？」  
「呜…」  
「看着我，」本•维德满意的盯着对方泛着泪光，显得无助的绿眸看得有些着迷。下体被对方灼热的肠壁紧紧的包着，感觉好极了。本•维德猛的一顶，对方本能的就向前弓起了身子，「哭着叫出来查理，我喜欢看你那样。」  
对比酒吧外依旧没有什么人影的安静，吧内却诡异的，能说热闹得多。  
猛烈的撞击声，连续的求饶声，喘息的呻吟声夹杂在一起，仿佛野兽般的索取与被索取，直到索取的一方发泄够了，才将这一场淫靡结束。  
本•维德从查理•普林斯身体里退出时，对方已经承受不住最后一波晕了过去。  
满足的犯罪者整理好自己的衣衫，看着白稠的液体从昏睡的人一开一合的小穴流出，说不出的淫糜。  
只对自己温顺的猎豹，不错。  
本•维德重新拿起了一旁还未喝完的威士忌，一口饮掉，然后从吧台的内侧找到了纸和笔，看了看一旁未醒的猎豹，心情愉悦的作起了画。  
End


End file.
